Today, patients and providers are presented with more health care options than ever before. There is considerable doubt and lack of understanding of science not only among patients, but also among physicians. Without systematic, evidence-based guidance for the appropriate and efficient use of the multitude of treatment options, as well as the consideration of patient preferences, the rapid growth and complexity of treatments will only add to the existing confusion about which option is best for each individual patient. The objective of the proposed Patient-Centered Outcome Research Center (PCORC) is to fully leverage and further develop the research Infrastructure and clinical assets of Henry Ford Health System (HFHS) in order to conduct Patient-Centered Outcomes Research (PCOR). The PCOR evidence will guide care in order to achieve patient-desired outcomes in our urban and suburban patient populations located throughout Metropolitan Detroit. The Center will be organized into four different Cores (Patient Engagement Core, Study Design and Analysis/Measurement Core, Patient Data Network Core, and Implementation/Dissemination Core) with different functions. The Center currently has three PCOR projects proposed that are focused on our selected theme of caring for the obese patient. The HFHS PCORC will maximize programmatic and scientific efficiency within our health care system setting, promote shared use of resources and standardization of processes and procedures, promote training in PCOR/Comparative Effectiveness Research (CER) methods, and facilitate rapid dissemination of research findings to the medical community and translation of those results into our system's clinical practice. The Center will bliild on existing research capabilities by developing expertise in novel PCOR methods through didactic course work, educational sessions at national meetings and content-specific educational seminars. These educational experiences will allow the Center staff to learn how to develop and conduct innovative PCOR studies that will provide evidence for the many pressing issues in patient care. The Center wiil demonstrate its proficiency through the conduct of the proposed proiects.